Never Let Me Choose
by kasumi-hyuuga
Summary: its been 2 years since Dipper and Mabel has been in Gravity falls, oregon and he's confused on whether he like girls or boys read the story for more ( the pic is by TheShippinati on deviantart )
1. What is this feeling?

**Updated updated version.**

 **This is a muffin explosion fanfiction (Aka Robbie x Dipper) if you don't like it don't read it it that simple.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cheaters in Gravity Falls and/or any of the characters in it all I own is the plot.**

 **this story is to be rated differently later in the story.**

It's been two year, the last time Dipper and Mabel has been in gravity falls. now their 14 almost 15 and Mabel's going in her Freshman year well Dipper's going in to his second year of high school this year

Dipper and Mabel had just got off the bus, Mabel took a deep breath in then coughs "yep it still smells like pine trees and gas fumes, its good to be back in gravity falls, isn't dipping sauce?" Mabel looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

Dipper narrowed His eyes towards her "Don't call me that and yes" He said a little annoyed "it's nice to be back" he said with a slight smile on his face 'I never thought I'd miss this place so much, But now we're back!' he thought to himself "we missed you gravity falls!" He and Mabel yelled to the sky with a huge grins on their faces.

"And you didn't miss your favourite person in the world" said a familiar voice to the right of them

"don't forget your second favourite person." another familiar voice added

Both Dipper and Mabel look towards the voice's to see their Grunkle Stan and Soos standing next to Stan's car.

"GRUNKLE STAN, SOOS!" Dipper and Mabel both yelled with a huge smile on their faces and ran towards them when they got to Stan and Soos, Dipper and Mabel jumped up and flew in to Stan's arms gave him a vary tight hug. Stan hugged them back, well they all spin in a circle a couple time and slowly came to a stop.

"we missed you so much Grunkle Stan" Dipper and Mabel said as they hugged him then let go a couple seconds later

"I missed you guys too" he said smiling. soon after the pine twins released him from their hug attack

"Hey what about me dudes?" Soos asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"we missed you too Soos," they both hugged Soos.

"aww thanks dudes." Soos hugged them back with a big smile on his face.

"Okay that's enough kiddos, we have enough time to catch up at the shack, get your stuff and put it in the trunk" said Grunkle Stan as he hopped in to the driver sit and buckling up.

Soos opened up the trunk and sat in the passenger sit and buckled up.

Dipper and Mabel put their bags in trunk and slammed it closed and jumped in to the car and buckled up as Stan drove away from the bus station

"So Grunkle Stan where is Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asks she look at the side of Stan face

"he's in the lab working on something new" he says as he looks at Mabel in the rear view mirror for a second "So don't bug him when we get home" he says as he look back to the road "okay Mabel?"

Mabel looks at Stan then sighs "Okay"

they arrived at the shack about 20 minutes later

* * *

Mabel jumped out of the car and opened the trunk and grabbed her bags "LAST ONE IN THE SHACK IS A ROTTEN EGE!" she yelled to the car and ran in to the shack and up the stares to Mabel's and Dipper's room.

Dipper grabbed his bag and walked to the shack "Slow down Mabel the Shacks not going anywhere!" he yelled as he swiftly walked in to the door of the shack so he wouldn't be the last one in the shack.

Mabel ran back down stares "I know that but I want to go surprise Candy and Granda." then she ran out the door to Stan.

"Grunkle Stan can you drive me to Candy's house. Please" she said with that smile that no one can say no too.

Stan looks at her then ponders for a bit

"pretty please with a carry on top" Mabel fluttered her eyes at Stan

Stan sight and looks away "Fine."

Mabel shrieks then hugs him "Thank you Grunkle Stan"

"Yeah, Yeah jump in before I change my mind" He said

Mabel jumps in the passenger seat

Dipper looks at Mabel "Hey your just going to leave me here alone!" he yells as she buckled up

"I'm not leaving you all alone. Soos is still going to be here" she yelled out the widow as they drove away.

"Yeah dude you still have me." Soos said as he got in to the shack.

Dipper ignored him and walked up to his and Mabel's room with his bags dragging behind him.

He got in to the room and through his bag next to the bed, and flopped on to his unmade and creaky old bed and closed his eyes for a little while then slowly he slipped in to the nothingness of sleep.

-time skips to later that night.-

* * *

Dipper wakes up to a wet feeling on his cheek he opens one eye to see waddles snout in his face "Hey Waddles, wha'ya doing?" waddles starts to lick his face "hey hahahaha that tinkles." Dipper sits up and pets Waddles on the head, then gets up grabs is bag and unpacks some of his clothes and puts in his dresser that's on his side of the bedroom then stop to look at a sweeter Mabel made him some time ago

Dipper smiles as he puts warm soft sweeter on and walks downstairs to the kitchen as Waddles follows right behind him

"hey," Soos said as he finishes fixing the leaking pipe "dude thats one nice sweeter you have on. And you where out for like a long time."

Dipper open the fridge and picks up the orange juice "Yeah thanks, and I guess i was tired from the long bus read here" Dipper said as he checks the expiry date on the juice 'i guess it still good' he thinks as he grabs a cup out of to cupboard and pores himself a glass of the orange juice

Dipper went in to the mystery shack gift shop and sat down on the stole next to the cash register.

Soos follows Dipper in to the mystery shack gift shop "So how was your cat na-"

just then Soos was interrupted as Lee, Nate, Tambry and thompson busting in to the room.

"We herd that Dc. Fun times was in town!" Lee, Nate and thompson said excited

Tambry looked at Dipper and said "Yaah." sarcastically then went back to doing what ever she does on her phone.

"ooh... hey guys." Dipper says as he scans the room for Wendy and possibly Robbie behind them "So is Wendy not working today or something?" Dipper asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, she said something about not feeling so good today and stuff so Robbie gave her a ride home. Why do'ya want to know?" Soos said to Dipper puzzled

Dipper's face grow hot "n-no nothing. I was just wounding where she was" he said "its not like i like her or anything" he rambled off to a muddier

"what was that?" Nate asked Dipper

"n no nothing it was nothing" Dipper shuddered out a little too fast as he's face grow even more hot.

Tambry looked up from her phone to Dipper for a few seconds and then looked back to her phone "aww, you worried for her dipper?."she said slightly teasing him "She probably with Robbie at the movies."

Dipper wiped his gaze at Tambry "Wait!" he said with crack in his voice "they're still going out?" he said with a little pich in his voice

"Yeah they've been off and on the last two years, you and your Sister been go-" Tambry was interbred by the door swinging open and Mabel standing in front of the entrance of the shack she always has to have her BIGGIST and loudness entrance every time

"HEY, HEY! Dipper guess what." Mabel said jumping up and down in the door way

"Okay, okay." he said as he stepped towards Mabel "Just calm down" he said with concern in his voice and gesturing his hand towards her to calm down

"Okay. Well I was like walking down the streets coming home from Candy's house, minding my own business and, An-" Dipper cuts her off.

"Yeah, Okay just get to the point Mabel!" he says a little annoyed

"Okay, Fine, grumpier pants." she glared at him and then went in to a big smile. "Okay, Look who I found on my walk here" Mabel moves to the side to show Wendy

Dipper's heart started to race when he saw her

"Its more like we found you" Wendy says to Mabel then looks at Dipper

"wait we? who's with you?" Dipper looks at Wendy confuse and then to his twin sister

Wendy look to the left of her then moves over so someone else can come in to the light of the room "Hey, dip" Wendy said as she waved her hand at him

"Hey, twerp" Robbie says as he walks into the light of the room and nodded in Dipper's direction

Dipper's heart starts to pound harder "hey I'm not a-" Dipper was interbred by the happy shrieks that Mabel's pet pig Waddle's made as he ran and bumped in to him making him fall backwards on to his back everyone laughs and so does Dipper.

"Waddles there you are!" she said as she knelled down as Waddle's got to her feet and then give him a big hugs. Waddles snorted to tell Mabel he'd missed her and that he was happy to see her again.

The laughter dies down and Dipper sits up as Wendy and Robbie walks to him

when Robbie and Wendy got closer to Dipper, Dipper's heart started to pound faster 'why is my heart racing so fast?' he thinks to himself.

"what was that twerp?" Robbie said laughing when he crouched down next to him and flipped dippers hat off of his head.

Dipper quickly covered his forehead and backed away from Robbie.

"come on Robbie let the kid settle in before you start to tease him" Wendy said with a smile as she crouched down on the other side of Dipper and pecked up his hat and put it back on him before anyone could see his birthmark on his forehead then she pinched her thumb and pointer finger together and zipped her lips shout

Dipper nodes at her with a smile on his face and stands up to give her a little hug.

Robbie looks at Wendy and Dipper confused the stands up and puts himself off to got the dust off, then goes over to Wendy and puts his arm around her and stares at Dipper

Dipper steps backwards nervelessly and gives an awkward chuckle "well does anyone wont some juice?" without an answer he runs to the kitchen and stops at the sink to catch his breath 'what is this? Why is it my heart pounds when i look at Robbie?' Dipper turns to face the fridge door, walks up to it and opens it to find there's no more juice left "a shit we're out." Dipper says to himself as he close the fridge door thinking he was alone in the kitchen.

"out of what Dips?" a voice says from the direction of the door to the hall.

Dipper turned around to see who it was and to his suppress it was Robbie leaning against the door way. "what do you want?" Dipper said harshly as he turn away for the doorway to hide the fact his face is going a tint red.

Robbie walks towards Dipper and the fridge door and leans against it, "so i came in here to tall you that theirs a party going on at my house tonight and Wendy want it me to ask if you wanna come."

"if that's the only reason you come in here to ask then you can go now because I'm not going if Mabel's not going and plus you probable don't want me there anyway" Dipper says as he snaps at Robbie

"whoa little man."Robbie says as he turns Dipper around to face him "for One Mabel's is going and Two You don't have to get so mad it's not like i don't want you there it just..."Robbie pauses as he looks away from Dipper. "never mind..." he say as he walks back to hall way door "well are you coming or not?" he say slightly turning his head to Dipper.

 **I'm so sorry I ended this like I did but this is like my first fanfic and I really want to know how it is going and stuff.**

 **Please fav and give feedback please**

 **chapter 2 well be out soon.**

 **love: kasumi. :3**


	2. home'

**This is a muffin explosion fanfiction (Aka Robbie x Dipper) if you don't like it don't read it it that simple.**

 **Warning: this chapter has** **sexual contactin/rape in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cheaters in Gravity Falls and/or any of the characters in Gravity falls. all I own is the plot.**

 **this story is to be rated differently later in story.**

 _Previously: Robbie walks towards Dipper and the fridge door and leans against it, "so I came in here to tall you that there's a party going on at my house tonight and Wendy want it me to ask if you wanna come."_

 _"if that's the only reason you come in here to ask then you can go now because I'm not going if Mabel's not going and plus you probable don't want me there anyways" Dipper says as he snaps at Robbie_

 _"whoa little man."Robbie says as he turns Dipper face to face his own "For one Mabel's is going and two you don't have to get so mad it's not like I don't want you there it just..."Robbie pauses as he looks away from Dipper. "never mind..." he say as he walks back to hallway door "well are you coming or not?" he says slightly turning his head to Dipper._

Dipper tenses up as a familiar female voice shouts from the mystery Shack gift shop. "Hey Robbie we're heading to you place early!"

"Yeah, Okay you know where the spare key is. Right. Wendy!?" Robbie yells back.

"Yeah. yeah see you there!"Wendy yells as she and the rest of the group goes into a van and drive away towards Robbie's house.

Dipper clears his throat but says nothing and turn his face away from Robbie.

Robbie walks up to Dipper again and reaches for Dipper's face. When his cold hand touched Dipper's face, Dipper's eyes widen with fear and he slapped Robbie's cold hand away for his face. He pushes him away making Robbie fall to the floor with a loud thud sound and Dipper turns to run away.

\- flash back -

* * *

It's late and Dipper goes in to an old beaten up house and slowly walks in and closes it quietly so that he doesn't make a noise.

He turns around to look if anyone was up after seeing that there is no one up he sighs in relief and walks slowly to the staircase, on his way to it he bumps in to the small side table that is between the door and the stairs. Every thing on it falls off and make a loud crashing sound on to the floor, Dipper quickly crouches down to pick the stuff up when an older scruffy looking man comes out of the living room to the hallway turns on the light and looks at Dipper who is on the floor, cleaning up the stuff then looks up to the scruffy looking man that smelt like cheap cologne and a six pack of beer then stands up quickly "I-i um-mm" and looks to his feet with concern.

"you shut your fucking mouth!" the older man slurs and tightly grips on to the collar of Dipper's long-sleeve shirt "Where the fuck where you?!" then pulls up and tightens his grip on Dipper collar.

Dipper grabs on to the mans wrist as he tightens his grip on him "N-nowhere." He looks to the wall to the right of him remembering some older teens bulling him in the boy's locker room in the gym.

"Tell me the truth you fucking little brat!" the older smelly man shack him, well forcing Dipper's head to look at him

Dipper looks him right in the eyes "That is the truth!" He snaps at the man, then bits his lip quickly regretting what he yelled. as the old male release his Grip on Dipper then punches him on the cheek that makes him stumble back a bit "I said the truth you punk!" The older man say as he pushes Dipper on his chest that makes him fall to the floor.

Dipper backs up in to the door as the older male steps towards Dipper and undoes his belt and holds it in his hand and ties Dipper's hand up with the belt and hooks his hand up on to the door nob, the man undoes Dipper's pant pulls it down and off of him along with is underwear, then the man pulls his pants and underwear down to his thigh and turns Dipper around so that his back is facing him

\- end of flashback -

* * *

Robbie gets up quickly and grabs Dipper's arm as he's at the door "Hey Dips what's wrong?" he says as he turned him around to look at him

Dipper tenses up and his breath comes in gasps now as he try's to push Robbie away "LET GO OF ME!" he yells at Robbie as he pulls him in to a hug in the hug so that Dipper can't run off, Dipper was struggling to get away " LET GO! LET GO LET GO OF ME!" as he did that Dipper's sister and Wendy walk in to see Dipper struggling.

Mabel's eye widen at the scene "Dipper!" she yells and runs to them and grabs Dipper out of Robbie's arm and cradle him as they fall to the ground "hey it's going to be okay Dipper" she says in a gentle voice as they rock back and forth, calming him a little

Wendy walks up to Robbie and elbows him in the side hardly "what did you do!" Wendy snaps at Robbie and startled Dipper again.

Dipper push's his sister away and runs for the door again "GRAB HIM!" Mabel shouts as tires form in her eyes as she point at Dipper

Robbie run and wraps his arms around Dipper's waist and lift's him off the floor "hey, hey it's okay, it's going to be alright Dipper." he says in a low and soothing voice so that only Dipper can hear him.

Not hearing Robbie actual say his name before. Dipper calms down and his breath comes back to normal somewhat.

Robbie slowly lowers Dipper down, carefully let go in case he try's to run away again. "are you okay" Robbie said in a soft soothing yet censored voice so he wouldn't be startle the still wide eyed Dipper.

Dipper looks at Robbie with a still somewhat scared look "yea yeah, I'm f-fine" he said stepping away from him a little.

Robbie finally lets go of Dipper and takes a small step back

Mabel goes up to Dipper and hugs him a little too tightly, make him yelping in pain.

"oh, I'm sorry Dip" she said with concern in her voice "I'm so glad your okay now." Mabel said as she releases him for her embers and let him have some space to calm down somemore

Mabel looks at Dipper and seen that there is some blood seeping though his shirt "I think it's best if we don't go to your party tonight." Mabel says as she takes Dipper's hand and heads to their room.

"yeah I think that's best too" Wendy says as she and Robbie follows them to the bottom of the staircase "good night Mabel, Dipper" she says as she waves at them.

"yea. Night" Is all Robbie says as he grabs Wendy's hand and walks out the door with her and disappears in to the dead of the night

Dipper and Mabel get in to their room and close the door be hide them.

"Here Dipper lets get this sweaty clothes off you" Mabel says as she grabs some pajamas from the dresser and holds it out to Dipper as he take off his clothes till he was in his underwear, Mabel can't help but to look at all the scars and some bandages that is all over Dipper's body. then she starts to get tarrier eyed "I'm so so so sorry Dipper" she falls to the floor sobbing

"Hey, Hey it's not your fault Mabel," Dipper crouches next to the sobbing Mabel and hugs her "It's his fault for all of this scars."Dipper sits there with his sister. After awhile Mabel stops crying and stands up. Dipper look at her tear stained face for a bit, then gets up he put on his pajama bottom on.

Mabel goes to the bathroom washes her face and grabs the first aid kit and a damp clothe then goes back to their room and sits on her bed "Dipper come here and I'll fix you up." she says with a little smile as she sites the first aid kit next to her.

Dipper quietly sits next to his sister as she takes off his old bloody bandage then grabs the damp clothe and cleans around the cut on his arm, then she opens the first aid kit and grabs a new bandage and covers his cut back up "there all done dips" Mabel says with a small concerned smile on her face.

"Hey. Look I'm okay see" Dipper says as he flexes his arm and shows Mabel his measles or what ever measles he had "I'm strong."Dipper smile at her

Mabel looks at her brother and bursts into laughter a short time later Dipper also starts to laugh "yeah I can see that" she says as she hug him tightly

Dipper looks at Mabel "Hey lets go watch some T.V" he says as he gets up and goes to the door "come on Mabel" Dipper and Mabel runs down to the living room and sits on Stan's couch watching T.V

some time sitting in front of the T.V mindlessly watching it Stan came in to the living and send them to bed at 9:30 pm

-time skip to later that night-

* * *

Grunke Stan is in the living room asleep on the couch as the light from the T.V shins on him.

As the Pine twins are lying awake in their beds.

"hey Dipper you wake?" Mabel says in a quit vice as she rolls to face her brother.

Dipper sighs and rolls over as well "yea, why?"

 **A/N I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and I would like to give spacial thanks to TheShippinati from Deviantart they helped me out on the 2 chapter of this fanfic. :3**

 **please review and favorite.**

 **chapter 3 will up and I'll try to get up soon then this time :3**

 **Love: kasumi**


	3. Robbie's party

**This is a muffin explosion fanfiction (Aka Robbie x Dipper) if you don't like it don't read it it that simple.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cheaters in Gravity Falls and/or any of the characters in Gravity falls. all I own is the plot.**

 _Previously: Grunke Stan is in the living room asleep on the couch as the light from the T.V shins on him._

 _As the Pine twins are lying awake in their beds._

" _hey Dipper you wake?" Mabel says in a quit v_ _o_ _ice as she rolls to face her brother._

 _Dipper sighs and rolls over as well "yea, why?"_

"What happened back there?" Mabel asks with concern in her voice as she looks at her brothers face. Dipper felt his heart skip a little.

"Well," he started nervously, "I-I just don't like when people touch my face..."

Mabel could tell that Dipper was straight up lying and gave a look of disapproval.

"Dipper, are you really gonna keep things from me?" Mabel asked and sat up on her bed, "Now tell big sister Mabel what's going on."

Dipper grunted at the 'big sister' thing but quickly let go of it due to the tense feeling in his chest and face.

Dipper takes in a deep breath "Well," he takes a short pause and then rolls on to his back and looks up to the ceiling "I thought he was going to beat me up..."

Mabel looks at him and then stands up "Dipper you know we're not at 'home' right? you don't need to worry about being beaten up here." she says as she walks toward Dipper and sites down next to him and hugs her brother "we're safe with Grunke Stan's." she said as looked at Dipper with that smile that she's up to no good.

"I know that smile what are planning Mabel?" dipper looked at Mabel with concern 'If it anything like her other plans. it'll go poorly.' Dipper thought to himself.

Mabel goes to the dresser and pulls some outfits for Dipper and her self, and through the outfit on to Dipper's face "We're going to Robbie party"

"Wait!? What?! No No No No No!" Dipper said as he shakes his head side to side.

"Get dressed now or your going to the party in your pajamas Dipper." she said as she crossed her arms and glared at her brother.

Dipper simply rolled his eyes turned around and then undressed and throw his cloches on to his bed and changes in to a grey long-sleeve shirt with a black band t-shirt that he got from Robbie two years ago, and some old pair of jeans seem to be ripped up skinny jeans. Dipper turns around as Mabel pulls down her sweater. "why did you pick this shirt."

"oh come on it so~ cute~." Mabel says teasing him a little and giggles at him as she opens the door and goes in to the hallway "now come on well Grunke Stan is still asleep." she says as she goes down the staircase a few seconds later Dipper follows her down and out the door they quickly grab their bikes and bike there way to Robbie's house when they get there. they see flashing lights and hear blasting music that's coming form inside.

Dipper and Mabel get to the front door of the house, Dipper stands there awkwardly "I don't think I can do this." he says backing away from Mabel and the front he goes a little to far then falls down the porch steps and land on he butt at the bottom of the steps looking up at Mabel.

Mabel walks to Dipper and grabs her brothers hand "How about you stop being such a pansy and come in with me." she says as she starts to walk to the door, dragging Dipper along with her, when they get to the door Mabel quickly opens it and pushes Dipper in side.

Dipper stumbles in through the door and stop in front of a crowd of people he looks around the room as a small group stops dancing to look at him, his face goes red in embarrassment as he backs up in to Mabel "Why'd you do that for?" he says in a hushed voice to his sister and turns around to look at her.

Mabel simple looks at him and smile "If I didn't do that you wouldn't have come in at all. Right?" as she says that Mabel spots Wendy coming towards them, Mabel frantically waves her hand at Wendy as she walk to them, Mabel see that some one is right behind her but can't really make out who it is.

"hey guys." Wendy says with a smile as she gets closer to the twins. Dipper turns around as Wendy gets to them Robbie comes around Wendy and puts his arm around her seeing that the pine twins made it to the party and a small smirk grows on to his face as he looks at the twins. Dipper sees the small smirk that Robbie is giving them and then turns his gaze away from Robbie as his face goes hotter then it alright is.

"I thought you guys where going to stay home tonight?" Wendy says looking at the twins.

Mabel gives a big grin to Wendy and Robbie "We where but then we thought it would be fun t-"

"You thought that not me." Dipper interrupted her crosses his arms over his chest and looks to the floor trying to hide the fact that hes wearing the shirt Robbie gave him and Mabel two years ago because there was no one else at his bands concert.

Robbie looks at the fidgeting Dipper and notices that hes wearing his old band t-shirt and he laughs quickly to himself and looks to the ground to make sure that no one can see him laughing to himself.

"Yeah so, we kinda Snack out of Grunkle Stan house to come here." Mabel says as she gives a big grin and a little chuckle.

"oooh~ we got some rebels here" Wendy says with a lough then smiles and the twins.

Robbie looks at Mabel then to Dipper then rolls his eyes and whispers into Wendy's ear and walks towards the steps then turns to his right, right before the steps and walks in though a door.

Dipper and Mabel look at Robbie with a confused expression on there faces as the watch him walk in to the room then quickly snap there gaze to Wendy

"what was that all about?" Mabel asked Wendy, Mabel scratched her head a little confused.

Wendy looked at the twins and shrugged "I don't know." she said slightly biting her bottom lip then quickly looked at Dipper "Why don't you see what's wrong with him." Wendy said as she when behind him and started to push him towards the door, once they got to the door Mabel helped Wendy push Dipper though it

Dipper stumble, when he went though the door and tripped and made a loud thud, right before Robbie got to him.

Robbie slowly turned around to look down at Dipper as blood ran down from his mouth to his chin and smeared across his cheek

Dipper's eyes widen in horror as he seen the blood dripped down for Robbie's mouth. the smell, taste of copper and iron in the air. Dipper started to crawl backwards

Robbie steppes closer to Dipper a little more as he backed away "R-Robbie… wha- what did you do?" Dipper look at what was laying on the floor, as he looked closer he saw that it was a

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I forgot to say this last time but thank you to the few followers I have. :3**

 **T** **hat and well I didn't know how to end this chapter**

 **Love. kasumi~**


End file.
